


A no-brainer for Emma

by HugeO



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeO/pseuds/HugeO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neverland Neal gets Emam to agree to go on a date, but it isn't Neal Emma ends up with. SQ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A no-brainer for Emma

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a little bit of a test run for a more ambitious story I have in the planning stage, but it got a little out of hand. So please review.

As the Jolly Roger fell through the sky, the shadow sail less powerful in a land where magic wasn’t so strong. It must have been quite a sight from anyone watching from the harbour, such a small ship having gone so far, and taken so many people. The ship had seem so small on the way to Neverland, with Regina getting on everyone’s nerves, Hook hitting on everyone, well except Gold and Emma unbelievably dour for such an optimistic woman.

They way back on the other hand was cheerful as everyone was immensely picked up by Henry’s boyish enthusiasm. Neal though, was not a welcome guest by all, Emma still felt conflicted by the man she had loved so dearly and had left her. Neal had left Emma so Emma could fulfil her destiny, indeed hadn’t she forgiven her parents for the very same thing.

So as the boat touched down they could hear cheering from the port as residents gathered to see their heroic monarchs. Emma though about how weird she still found this entire feudal modern mix up.

Henry ran to her and Emma mentally reminded herself he was only 11 in the end, I’m not surprised he wants off this boat so bad. Regina looks at Emma as if she wants to say something. The two have almost become friends on this boat, but then it is easy to when you are both trying to save the most important person in your life. Emma gives Regina a look she hopes conveys the message that she hopes they can keep this up.

Neal crosses the deck to speak to Emma.

“Hey Emma, I was wondering if you’d like to go for a date?”. Neal manages to get out, Emma doesn’t respond just glares at him. Snow looks at her daughter, Neal had asked, or well maybe Snow had suggested. Emma knows her mother is encouraging her to play nice.

“Maybe just coffee then Em?” Neal stutters out.

“I guess so” Emma replies. It is the end very easy to pity a man who is asking out his ex, a fairy-tale princess and someone who Neal is sure could beat him up.

Henry and Emma cross the gang plank, headed for the apartment, they just want to sleep in their own beds.

“Ma, I’m going to go back with Mum, I want to sleep in my own bed” Henry gives Emma his best puppy dog eyes as he says this.

Emma though gets this she knows what it is like to not belong somewhere better than anyone. “Sure kid, sure” Emma has to say she is a slightly pleased she wants to be alone right now, she never thought family could be so overwhelming.


End file.
